


Jem's Death

by SiobhanRomee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRomee/pseuds/SiobhanRomee
Summary: Angsty what-if story about my OC Jem dying. I wrote this a while back and thought I might as well share it.





	Jem's Death

The explosion blew Jem back into the wall. The potion wasn't supposed to explode, maybe burn a little, but not explode. Jem was blinded by the flash of the explosion and burned badly. There was iron shrapnel blown everywhere from the exploded cauldron. Everything hurt. 

He heard running footsteps people coming to see what caused the noise. No... it's... not… safe…….. His thoughts blurred together. A door slammed

Voices.

Hands gently shaking his shoulders. 

More words.

"I'm… so... sorry…," he choked out.

"Shhh. Don't worry. You'll be alright," Jem thought he heard someone say.

The pain began to dull.

The voices and footsteps grew quieter.

quieter...

quieter...

...

..

.

silence.

Jem opened his eyes. A bright, cold light shone in his face. Three figures floated before him. 

"Mum? Dad? Kieran?" Jem hadn't seen his family in years. They were his family but also not his family. They had black, feathered wings and wore black clothes with iron armour. 

"Is it time?"

They nodded, and Jem followed them into the bright light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, but I figured I might as well share it. I'm planning to post another angsty what-if story about Kieran, Jem's brother.


End file.
